Ouran Diaries: The Ouran Fair
by Lil' Cate
Summary: Diary entries of each host and Kyoya, Tamaki, and Haruhi's fathers. The morning and evening for both days of the Ouran Fair. Because I keep forgetting to put this in each chapter, I'm putting it here. DISCLAIMER: No sadly enough, I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of it's characters.
1. Haruhi's Diary - Ouran Fair Day One - AM

So it's kinda short, sorry about that... I don't keep diaries, so I kinda didn't know what else to put. If there are any suggestions for the other characters or even for the other Haruhi entries, I would appreciate it! Hope you enjoy the first chapter of my first fanfic!

* * *

Today's the day that the school festival begins. Normally I enjoy the school festivals a lot, they are some of my favorite times of the year! But I have a feeling that Ouran Academy doesn't do school festivals quite the same as public schools. –Sigh– I have this strange and ominous feeling that things aren't going to go well. Knowing Tamaki, our club budget is going to be blown way out of the water. Its times like these that I feel horrible for our club's Shadow King. Whatever that bumbling blonde idiot comes up with, I just know that the twins are going to agree to it. Hell, they'll probably end up talking Tamaki into forcing me to wear something frilly. Hopefully they'll save whatever it is for the _end_ of the festival. I don't know if I can refuse if they keep the theme up for the whole two days. Sometimes I wish I appeared just slightly more masculine. Maybe if I did, the other hosts would stop trying to dress me up in girly things. And maybe our guest would quit asking questions about 'what if you were a girl Haruhi?' Those are getting old.

Speaking of that, a couple of days ago, one of our guests asked me something shocking. I nearly did a spit take with the tea I had just taken a sip of. This girl started her question the same as the other girls.

"If you were a girl, Haruhi…" She began.

To avoid sighing out of exasperation, I picked up my tea cup, closed my eyes, took a sip of the Earl Gray that had been served, and took a deep breath.

"If you were a girl, which of the other hosts would you come to visit?!" She had at first faded off, getting slightly shy, I'm sure. Then she repeated the beginning of her question, saying the last part quickly and loudly, as if she were embarrassed and trying to get it over with quickly. As if _she_ had any reason to be embarrassed. I nearly chocked on my tea! With slightly shaking hands, I began to put down my saucer.

"Why do you ask" I questioned her, avoiding having to give a response for the unwanted question.

"Oh, I don't know… I was just curious is all…" By that time all the other hosts who had overheard (including Kyoya miraculously), had migrated over to the table I was entertaining at. Tamaki and the twins began questioning me, trying to get an answer. I sighed inwardly trying to come up with a response. Eventually I took a deep breath and explained,

"I doubt it would be any of them. You see if I was a female, I probably would never have come to this club room intentionally." As it is, that actually was true. I didn't mean to come across the Host Club after all.

Ever since that day, I simply couldn't stop thinking about the answer to that question. Which one of the hosts would I visit? I suppose if I had to choose one it would be…

* * *

At that moment Haruhi realized the time and quickly shut her diary. She grabbed her bag and ran out the door, already nearly late to catch the subway. She just barely made it onto the train before it pulled out.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! Sorry about that cliffhanger, but we wouldn't want any spoiler's, now would we? Don't worry all will be revealed... eventually. So the order for the other character's entries will be as follows; Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, Mori, Ranks, Yoshio, and Yuzuru. Probably. Sorry if I end up changing the order!

Disclaimer* I don't own Ouran or its characters. *Sob*


	2. Tamaki's Diary - Ouran Fair Day One - AM

A/N

So here's Tamaki's first entry. Again its rather short, so my apologies on that. Enjoy!

* * *

I'm sooooooooooo excited! It's time for the Ouran Fair! I can't believe it's finally here! Oh my goodness… What if Haruhi hates our club's theme for the parade?! Nooooo! She mustn't! Her dress is so stunning and I MUST see her in it. Then again, it is Haruhi, and knowing her, she doesn't really like those kinds of things. OOOHHHH IT MAKES MY BLOOD BOIL! Seeing her all the time dressed like a boy! She needs to dress like a girl! As her father I demand it! Why does my darling Haruhi not like wearing pretty things? Doesn't she understand that she is beautiful? Every time I see her in something girly, I just go speechless. I swear I begin to blush every time that she looks adorable. Which is often. Which is why I blush so much. But as a fatherly figure. Yes that sounds right.

Any ways… Something most shocking happened recently! I can't quite remember when it was… Oh well! That's not important anyways! I was sitting with a client when suddenly I heard screaming! At first, unable to understand what the girl had shouted, I thought that my darling daughter Haruhi was in trouble! So of course I rushed over to see what had happened! Then it settled in. She had been asked who she would come to visit at the host club. My eyes widened at the thought of who she would choose. I thought it over for a moment when I realized, _obviously_ she would choose me. I mean, think about it. There's no way I would let my daughter come to sit with those hooligan doppelgangers! Not to mention, there's no way my darling little girl would like the boy Lolita or the stoic type. And it just wouldn't be possible for her to request… Unless it would be. No. No I'm just being silly she would have no reason to choose him. Of course it would be me! Yes that's exactly right! She only said that she wouldn't come to the Host Club at all to keep from hurting the other's feelings. That must be it. My darling Haruhi! She is so kind to the other hosts!

I just pictured Haruhi in her dress for the parade again. It's just soooo cute! I can't wait for tomorrow after noon. My grandmother even said she might attend for the purpose of seeing the parade. We had better do a great job with it. No matter what, I must please my grandmother.

* * *

Well that was Tamaki. Did I do a good job with him? I hope so. Please review! Suggestions would be greatly appreciated for Kyoya. I plan to do one diary entry every day. Things don't always go according to plan, so please don't be upset if it takes me more than one day for each.


	3. Kyoya's Diary - Ouran Fair Day One - AM

A/N – Well… Here's Kyoya's. I don't reallyknow if this one is going to be any good. Sorry about that.

* * *

Tamaki that moron. He's really pushing it with this year's theme for the Ouran Fair. Hasn't that idiot ever heard of the word 'budget'? Really. An authentic 18th Century horse-drawn carriage? And is he _trying_ to reveal Haruhi's secret before her debt is paid off? If he keeps trying to make her wear feminine clothes, she isn't going to be able to hide that she is, in fact, a female. *sigh* There's no helping him and his stupidity, is there?

Unfortunately, my father, who greatly disapproves of the host club, is coming to the fair. This may not go quite according to plan. I was hoping to do _that_ tomorrow evening, but if he's there… I may as well forget it. There's no doubt in my mind that he will disapprove. And if he disapproves, there's no point. It doesn't matter too much really. After all, there was no merit in doing so anyways. Besides, I already know that the bumbling idiot would be crushed. I've decided. I won't do it. Not at the fair anyways.

For some reason, I can't seem to quit thinking about the events that happened two days ago in the club. I know that all the hosts, including myself, should be used to those questions by now, but that one was simply, shocking. It's obvious why the girls always ask Haruhi about if she was a girl. She looks feminine enough to be one, due to that fact that she actually is a female. How no one else is able to realize this, I have no idea. But we were not expecting the question to be posed as to whom she would come to see at the host club if she were female. I of course had predicted her answer. As she would never have come to the club if she weren't looking for a place to study, the answer is obviously none of us. An accurate question would have been, if she were a female who had any interest in a club such as ours, whom would she request?

Of course she answered the question that had been posed to her by the client, not the actual question that should have been asked. And she answered as predicted. Though I am genuinely curious as to whom she would have chosen had the correct question been presented. Thinking about it rationally, it truly could have been any of us. If she had not come to the third music room looking to study, she probably would never have attended our host club, it's true. But say a friend of hers forced her to come. It could easily have been the twins, as they wouldn't have had any reason to approach her beforehand, so she wouldn't have known of their antics, and probably would have been curious about the recluse twins that were in her class, but never seemed to talk to anyone outside of themselves. Not that they are like that anymore, Haruhi has certainly had an effect on them. Tamaki she may have requested due to rumors about the famous 'host king' and wanted to see what the fuss was about. She may have been tempted to choose Honey – sempai and Mori – sempai, simply out of confusion at an 'elementary' school student wearing the high school uniform and taking part in such a strange club. And then myself. If Haruhi had been intrigued enough to choose me, it would have been due to the fact that I was not often seen hosting. She would have been curious about the host that didn't host, and she would have wanted to ask someone who seemed rational about the reasoning behind such a club.

So Haruhi genuinely could have chosen any of us. I guess we'll see how that changed from being a member of our club for so long.

* * *

So how was that? Did I do okay? It felt like his was longer when I wrote it, but I might just be crazy. In fact I think I am crazy, though not because of this story. It has just been accepted that my whole family is half crazy. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!

*Disclaimer - I do not own OHSHC. I do not own it's characters. Yes I wish I did. No I don't.


	4. Hikaru's Diary - Ouran Fair Day One - AM

**It's finally here! The fair is beginning. Tono has decided that we need to change outfits three times a day. He seems to believe that Haruhi should wear girl clothes both evenings. During the day she will dress up in the same outfits as the rest of us. Of course Kaoru and I got to design it all. I love Haruhi's dresses! She's going to look great in them. I just can't wait for this evening. Themed, Casino Night, Haruhi's dress is a slim fit yellow dress that will go down to just above her knees, with black lace hems, and a large black lace rose on her left shoulder. She'll also have a pair of black silk gloves with yellow lace at the elbows where they end. The male outfits are matching with yellow button up tops and black suit jacket and trousers. The ties are yellow with black roses. The suits have yellow handkerchiefs in the pocket each adorned with a small black rose pattern. Tomorrow afternoon and evening, for the parade and the ball, she will wear the same thing. We are going 18th century France with the parade. While the rest of us will obviously dressed as men, Haruhi will be wearing a pink dress. The sleeves are puffed at the shoulders. It flows down to the floor it has white and yellow trims and ribbons. Underneath is a simple white gown, knee length, with no extra design.**

 **Haruhi is not going to be happy with the boss, I know. But it's so much fun to dress her up, so it is okay. Since it's the** ** _Ouran Fair_** **, she knows that she can't complain. After plenty of guests have said that they would love to see Haruhi dress as a female. So as Tono claimed, 'we are only fulfilling the wishes of our princesses'. Therefore we have nothing to worry about.**

 **Mori-sempai has been giving me lessons in how to drive the horse drawn carriage that we had flown in. I will be driving it in the parade. I told Kaoru to learn with me. He refused saying that it wasn't necessary for us both to know how and that it's only natural that they each eventually get their own interests, and anyways it will be much more fun to ride along.**

 **I've finally decided to tell Haruhi how I feel about her. At the dance. I understand that it may very well be too late by then, and that she may have chosen Tono before the dance even begins, but I want my chance regardless. While I understand that Tamaki-sempai loves her, I cannot simply let her go without a fight. I will however, accept her choice no matter who she chooses to be with. I can only hope that it will be me.**

 **Did I do alright with that? I certainly hope so. I hope you enjoyed! Up next, Kaoru!**


	5. Kaoru's Diary – Ouran Fair Day One - AM

Here's Kaoru's entry. Jeez it took me forever to come up with what to put here. Seriously, it gave me some issues. But here it is none the less. Enjoy!

* * *

It's time for the Ouran Fair. This will be mine and Hikaru's first one in high school. Now that I think about it, it will be Haruhi's first as well. I wonder how shocked she'll be at the difference between a school festival and the Ouran Fair. Especially Tamaki's version of it. That idiot. He asked me and Hikaru to design all the outfits for the festival. Then he said that he wanted us all to change THREE TIMES A DAY! He forgot to mention that little tidbit until we only had two weeks to finish. We've been way to busy finishing that task to even think about doing something else. I had been reading a very good book that I haven't been able to finish yet because of the stupid outfits. Hikaru was only able to go learn how to drive the horse drawn carriage that Tamaki had flown in because I am better at sewing so he went while I did that. I swear, if Kyoya doesn't kill him for using so much of our budget, I will.

Then again, there is the fact that we got to design Haruhi's dresses. We had each of the club members come over at different times to try on the outfits, so that we could make the last minute adjustments. I realized too late that Haruhi wasn't used to trying on dresses that were being held together with pins and clips. We hadn't gotten to the stiches yet, we still had to make sure everything was to the right measurement after all. When she came out of the changing room, she was wearing the dress just fine. Until she reached around her back to adjust one of the pins that was poking at her. She had chosen just the right one I guess because when she moved it to keep it from stabbing her, the other pins fell out of place and her dress nearly fell off! Luckily at that moment Hikaru was in the restroom. Haruhi was holding the dress up in front of herself and she turned bright pink. She began to turn around to run back to the changing room, but I stopped her, and told her it would be better to let me fix it. She consented and I think I was just as pink as her as I bent down and began to replace all the pins in the back of the dress. Hikaru came back in as I was finishing up with the top few. He saw me touching her back to fix it and he freaked out. He screamed at me wondering why on Earth I had any reason to be that close to Haruhi. I calmed him down telling him a few pins had come out, and I was fixing the dress. He calmed after a moment of me and Haruhi reassuring him nothing else was going on. Imagine how much worse it would have been if he had been in there while I was doing the rest of her dress…

I know for a fact that Hikaru is in love with Haruhi, and I would never try to take that away from him. But I've fallen in love with her as well. I'm going to give Hikaru his warning today. If he doesn't tell Haruhi how he feels about her by the end of the fair, I'm going to tell her how I feel, and if Haruhi chooses me, I won't feel any remorse. This is the one thing I don't want to give to my brother. I hope he can forgive me.

* * *

I wish these weren't always so short, darn it. But I am lacking in inspiration for before the festival. *sigh* Oh well. I hope you like it.


	6. Honey's Diary - Ouran Fair Day One - AM

Here you go! I hope you like Honey's diary. I wasn't able to post Kaoru's yesterday, mainly because I was reading a really good book, but also I couldn't think of what to write for it. *sigh* Anyways, that's why I posted both his and Honey's today. This one is once again short. For that, I apologize.

* * *

The Ouran Fair is beginning today! Kyo-chan promised we'd have lots of cake for the fair! He said we'd have a lot of extra guests because of girls that will bring their mothers to the club. I hope they like cake! We have all sorts of cake! There's strawberry, and lime, and chocolate, and coffee, and lots of others! Aside from that, there's also the fact that Tama-chan is having Haru-chan wear dresses both nights. Up the night before last, I don't think Haruhi knew about that, because when she came to school yesterday, she began screaming at Tamaki about how this was so stupid and he knows how much she hates wearing those stupid dresses! It was really scary to see Haru-chan that upset, but it was also kind of cute!

I think that at least in some ways, most everyone in our club loves Haru-chan at least a little. It's obvious to everyone except Tama-chan and Haru-chan that Tama-chan is in love with her. And Hika-chan is just as oblivious. At least Kao-chan and Takashi know that they love her! I think Kyo-chan knows that he loves her to, but he doesn't show it as much as the others. I love Haru-chan to. But I see her more as a sister. Although I'm not sure if she would be younger or older… After all, in the sense that I want to protect her and keep her safe, and also due to age, I would be her big brother. But seeing as she is always the one (aside from Takashi) who cheers me up when I'm sad, and she will always be willing to play with Usa-chan and me, she sometimes feels like a big sister!

I know that everyone is in love with her, but keeping it from themselves as well as Haru-chan isn't going to get them anywhere. That's why I've decided that if they don't realize how they feel about Haruhi and tell her by the end of the Ouran Fair, I plan to tell her myself. That way she can tell them how she feels about them so all of this will end before Takashi and I graduate. If that happens, then Takashi won't be forever regretting not telling her how he felt about her before it was too late. I don't want to see him like that.

Anyways, if I want to eat some cake before I have to leave for school, I better get some now! Cake! Cake! Cake!

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading what Honey had to say! Do you think Honey is being mean, saying that he will reveal all if the other hosts don't? I don't know, but at least it will make sure that they are all confessed at the end, by their own means or another's, either way!


	7. Mori's Diary - Ouran Fair Day One - AM

Sooooo, I'm terribly sorry that this is so short, but it's not like one has much to go on with Mori. Sheesh. Why couldn't he have like a few more lines. It would make things easier. *sigh* I hope you enjoy this terribly short chapter.

Today is the beginning of mine and Mitsukuni's last Ouran Fair. While Tamaki can be very over the top, I will miss the enjoyment of attending the fair as a member of the Host Club. I'm sure that Mitsukuni will as well. That club has become a large part of both of our lives, and we will miss it. Maybe when he's not acting as a host, and using his Boy Lolita type now that he will have graduated from high school, Mitsukuni will be more mature more often.

Time is running out. That is certain. After all, I already know that the other's will see the fair as their deadline as well. Meaning I have until the end to let Haruhi know how I feel. I know for a fact that she doesn't feel the same, but I wish for her to know all the same. I may not be a man of very many words, but there are three that I know I will have to use. No matter what, I have to do this. I need to.

Mitsukuni is a very bright young man. He knows as well as I do that the entirety of the Host Club loves her. I wouldn't put it past him to be planning something so as to be certain that Haruhi knows how I feel. He tends to try and look out for me, though that is, traditionally, supposed to be my duty.

I am worried about the events of the Ouran Fair. I have a bad premonition that something is going to happen, and that some choices are going to be made. I will protect our club, just as I will always protect Mitsukuni.

Again I am very sorry about how short this is. But it says everything I wanted it to say, soooo oh well.


	8. Ranka's Diary - Ouran Fair Day One - AM

It's my darling daughter's first High School Festival! Then again it's called a fair at her school. It seems to be very different from other schools, but I suppose that's to be expected. After all she did make it into the prestigious Ouran Academy! My sweet Haruhi is so smart. After all she was able to get into that school all on her lonesome, without any help from her loving father who would have gladly done anything she needed to ease her struggle. But did she ask for my help? Nooooo! I guess I shouldn't be surprised, seeing as she's always tried to do things on her own, but I do wish she would rely on me more often. But then, I suppose that's one of the many ways that she is so like her mother. Our little girl really does remind me so much of Kotoko. If her mother were still alive, I'm sure she would be so proud of our little girl.

Recently Haruhi has been being much more open and carefree than in the past, though you wouldn't know it if you didn't know her well. As much as I hate to admit it, it's probably because of that host club and their idiot president. Those devilish twins probably have been the most influential on her. And those sweet boys, Honey and Mori? They certainly have helped her to appreciate the cute and sweet things in life (although that's probably more Honey's doing that Mori's). Even the idiot president of theirs had helped her have a better attitude about her challenges in life. And then there's Kyoya. That boy I appreciate most of all, because while Haruhi is coming out of her shell, she still doesn't confide in me too much, so I am glad to have some way to know about her and her daily life at the school.

Yes, even though it has such an idiot president, that club has helped my darling daughter. It's obvious that Tamaki is in love with my daughter, however. I just hope that she realizes he's not the only one when it comes time to make that decision. The thought of the two of them together, IT MAKES MY BLOOD BOIL! But, I suppose, what will be, will be. Good luck Haruhi, good luck.

Sorry it was a day late, school started yesterday, and immediately after I went to get a haircut with my dad and brother. Then we went out for supper so we didn't get home till six. And then when we got home I found out my manga had arrived! So I spent the rest of the evening finishing the book I had begun earlier that day so I wouldn't have to stop in the middle and go back to it later. I finally finished my book around midnight, and then I fell asleep. Sheesh. I also won't be able to post Yoshio's tonight because I'm going to hang out with some friends and then I have homework in three classes. *sigh*


	9. Yoshio's Diary - Ouran Fair Day One - AM

Hey, so here's another short one. Sorry about that. Darn this time that is before the actual episode. Hopefully the evening entries will be longer. I plan to rewatch the Ouran Fair episodes soon so that I'll better remember it. So here you are, Yoshio Ootori.

* * *

Today will the deciding moment. My third son certainly has worked hard. My first boy, he has accomplished quite a bit so far, my second son as well. But they've… Well it's almost as if they haven't truly worked as hard to accomplish their goals. Yuuichi especially is the most laid back, he, after all, has probably felt it was his right to become my successor. And Akito, while he had hopes of being able to overcome his brother, seemed to have given up on the idea at some point. But Kyoya, he has truly worked hard to surpass his brothers. He is still striving toward that goal, even as I have deliberately attempted to quell his determination to succeed me. He has proven to be very resilient in his efforts. I am thinking he is the one who most deserves the family company. We will see. Today is the fair for his school. _If_ he can completely prove his worth as a business man, I will in fact choose him as the next head of company. That is, if the Grand Tonnerre Group doesn't make it official that they will be buying out the company. Not that any of my sons know about this, that is.

To be honest, due to the fact that the Suo boy is the 'president' of his little club, I don't have a large amount of faith that this is indeed a successful club. That boy truly does come across as a bumbling idiot. And if he is anything like his father, he is one who will go to the extremes, no matter in place already. I suppose we'll see how this plays out.

I've heard that an honor student has infiltrated that club of theirs. Kyoya has better not be wasting his time on some _commoner_ who holds no benefit to our family. The best that could do is provide a story for the tabloids, maybe about how charitable and generous we Ootoris are.

* * *

Sorry if he seemed like a jerk when he was talking about Haruhi. But remember, this _is_ before they met. He had no opinion of the honor student as yet. Sorry that I've been a bit AWOL. School started and I made the retarded idea to take two history courses and two math courses. Of course I chose the ones that give the most homework. Because anything else would have been to easy. Okay so it's more like no good electives to choose from. Seriously the selection sucks. I'm only doing drama. One friend and I are actually doing a slightly shortened first episode of OHSHC for a humorous duet. We'll see how it goes. I want to thank my followers, reviewers, and favorites for this story. There may only be four at most in each of those right now, but it certainly made me feel good about this story. I actually didn't think anyone would like it. So thank you.


	10. Yuzuru's Diary - Ouran Fair Day One - AM

She's coming this year. To my son's school fair. She coming to observe me and him. And to make matters worse my mother is bringing along _that_ girl. My dear son. I know how he feels about the honor student, even if he himself does not yet understand. But just because my son is not entirely of Japanese dissent, and my mother is the head of family, that does not mean that she should take more of his happiness just to keep ties with the more wealthy families. She stole his mother away from him, and now she plans to steal his future. That boy is not as feeble or useless as she seems to think. Even if it means losing his place as the successor to the company, there's no way he'll agree to marry her. He has more pride than that. That woman is too arrogant. Yet she is of course my mother, so I will respect her wishes. I will not however force my son to. We shall see.

Bleh! This chapter isn't very good I don't think. School sucks. It keeps me from writing. Grrrr. Sorry. So there was Tamaki's dad. I don't know if it fits his character so much. Oh well.


End file.
